Alma gemela
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Tu alma gemela aparece cuando menos la esperas, Sirius ni siquiera la desea.


Sirius siempre había sabido que era extraño, diferente, y su marca de Alma Gemela lo demostraba. A diferencia del resto, él no tenía una, sino dos.

Era curioso, estaban colocadas sobre su corazón, entrelazadas y moviéndose al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Pero como siempre decía su madre, las Almas Gemelas eran una tontería.

Había aprendido en la escuela antes de ir a Hogwars, que el lazo de los destinados era tan fuerte que podían encontrarse entre sí, sin embargo, también aprendió que no tenían por qué ser correspondidas. Era tan fácil tener a tu pareja perfecta al lado y que esta te rechazara, que resultaba casi doloroso.

Y Sirius lo sabía.

Había visto a su madre estar unida a su padre mientras su marca de Alma Gemela danzaba en su brazo. Era hermosa, una comadreja que saltaba y parecía chillar. Su compañero era Charlus Potter, el padre de su mejor amigo (prácticamente hermano) y el marido de otra Black por elección propia.

Su madre había sentido el rechazo de su compañero, quien nunca la considero realmente como un prospecto amoroso. Él solo tenía ojos para Dorea Black, ahora Potter, con quien se casó por amor.

Su madre se amargó, ennegreciendo su alma hasta odiarlo a él, a su familia, a los muggles que amaban y a los hijos que pertenecían a su obligado matrimonio.

Sí, en eso último se encontraba el propio Sirius.

Después de haber vivido toda su vida con el dolor de haber conocido las verdaderas consecuencias de las Almas Gemelas, esa palabra se convirtió en un tabú para él. Juró nunca buscarla ni tener nada con ella.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Había ocurrido una explosión en la guerra mágica, Voldemort trataba de apropiarse del castillo y Dumbledore había buscado la manera de mantener seguros a sus estudiantes. Solo se le ocurrió enviarlos lejos, a un lugar donde su enemigo no pudiera tocarlos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Realizando los movimientos de varita precisos, murmurando las palabras adecuadas y usando la poción más difícil de la historia, había logrado enviar a todos sus alumnos a los inicios de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Los estudiantes y sobre todo, los fundadores, habían tratado de acabar con ellos al creerlos intrusos. Afortunadamente, el viejo chocho los envió con una prueba de sus palabras.

\- Parece que seréis nuestros invitados temporales. - Helga les sonrió amablemente. - Venid muchachos, disfrutad de un buen trozo de pan y descansad.

Los chicos se veían emocionados por ello y los tejones orgullosos de su fundadora, pero a Sirius le ocurría algo extraño.

Su pecho picaba en el lugar donde se encontraba su marca. Una pequeña mueca se hizo presente en sus labios mientras buscaba arrancar suavemente, sin mucho éxito.

¿Por qué repentinamente le dio? Quizás le pico algun mosquito sin darse cuenta.

Tras las pertinentes presentaciones, los chicos se vieron obligados a instalarse en la sala de los menesteres, después de todo, los dormitorios no eran tan grandes como para alojarlos a todos.

En la mañana siguiente, se decidió que los del futuro irían a clases de defensa para poder ayudar en la guerra, y fue entonces cuando Sirius comenzó a notar algo extraño.

El picor de su alma gemela era insoportable, daba igual lo que hiciera, no dejaba de picarle. Por otra parte, había notado que siempre había como un par de ojos en su espalda, analizándolo y casi devorándolo con la mirada, pero siempre que se giraba no había nadie. Era extraño.

A veces, su marcperdiera

taba con fuerza, mostrando colores brillantes y eso le inquietaba bastante. Empezaba a creer que había algo malo con él, por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca a investigar.

Podría haberle preguntado a Lunático, pero eso sería tener a los merodeadores encima suyo, haciendo cientos de preguntas, angustiados, y él no quería eso. Ya estaban bastante mal las cosas como para empeorarlas.

Sirius buscó el libro más grande que pudo encontrar de ese tema y comenzó a leerlo en la biblioteca. Muchos le miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza, no obstante, él los ignoraba completamente.

Tras algunas horas de buscar información, por fin dio con lo que buscaba.

_"Las Almas Gemelas es el más maravilloso de los encuentros por los magos, no obstante, al comienzo es algo difícil._

_Cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja, nuestra piel se vuelve cosquilleante, algo se que puede confundir fácilmente por picores, a su vez, la marca comenzará a moverse inquieta, como tratando de llegar al toque de su compañera y brillar cuando se esté más cerca de su acompañante…"_

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse tras esa información

¿Su Alma Gemela era la causante de todo?

Bueno, eso explicaba los picores. Y la extraña sensación de ser vigilado.

Solo había un _diminuto _problema.

Sirius NO quería a su Alma Gemela.

E iba a demostrárselo

¿Cómo?

Tras guardar el libro, volvió a cómo solía ser en Hogwsrts de su época: gastaba bromas que animaron a sus deprimidos compañeros; coqueteaba con todas las chicas y chicos de su época; trataba de escabullirse de los estudios para ser perseguido por su licántropo favorito, y finalmente, los merodeadores volvían a pasearse en la noche de luna llena con su peludo amigo.

* * *

\- Sirius… - Gimió suavemente una chica de Ravenclaw

El nombrado le dio una sonrisa, besando sus labios nuevamente mientras sus manos acariciaban esas estrechas caderas, sintiendo como aprisionaba con fuerza su cuello.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la joven, buscando que hiciera un movimiento de caderas que creará fricción, pero fue imposible.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - La voz de un hombre les hizo separarse, notando ambos como Godric Gryffindor les veía bastante molesto, casi con chispas en los ojos.

\- N..Nosotros…

\- Le aconsejo jovencita que se marche ahora antes de que decida castigarla a usted también por indecoro.

La joven no lo dudo un segundo, arregladose velozmente antes de desaparecer. Sirius estaba muy decepcionado por esto, estaba seguro de que iba a conseguir algo muy bueno si no le hubieran interrumpido.

\- Podrías habernos dejado continuar. - Despreocupado se apoyó contra la pared, viendo al otro se molestaba más para estar de un golpe, enfrente suyo.

\- Jamás te lo hubiera permitido.

Godric no dejo que hablara, agachabdose para empujar con fiereza sus labios contra los de Sirius, manteniéndolo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El joven soltó un gemido de sorpresa por la acción, jamás creyó que le besaría un fundador, mientras sus piernas se hacían gelatina a causa de la fuerza de ese contacto. Necesito agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer, aunque esa acción no fue ignorada

Godric se bajó un instante, cogiendo con fuerza esos muslos para dejarlo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el menor rodeaba su cuello mientras ambos continuaban devorándose.

Solo necesito dar unos pasos para que uno de los tantos pasadizos de Hogwarts se abiers y le permitiera ir con velocidad a su habitación

No le importó haber asustado a su amante que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá; no le importo que Salazar viera como besaba y se devoraba a esa chiquillo, quitando toda su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, excitado, y con su marca de Alma brillante.

Ambos podían notar esas mejillas rosadas, los labios hinchados y como quiso salir del lugar al darse cuenta de Slytherin, pero ellos no se lo permitieron. Bloquearon todas las salidas y continuaron los besos, las fugaces caricias que hicieron que sus piernas temblaran y su cordura se perdiera

* * *

\- No vuelvas a besar a otra persona. - Le pidió Godric, viendo al jadeante chico tras toda la noche de pasión. - Solo eres nuestro.

\- Yo no soy de nadie.

\- Eres nuestra Alma Gemela y no te dejaremos ir. - Susurró Salazar, mordiendo juguetonamente su hombro, sintiéndolo temblar.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - Ambos notaron lo poco que le importa, doliendole y enfadándole por igual. - Ni siquiera somos de la misma época, puedo estar con quien me dé la gana.

-No. - Negó Godric, viéndole como un león al acecho de su presa. - Perdiste eso desde el momento en que correspondiste mi beso. Ahora eres nuestro, y no vamos a dejar que nadie te lastime...tampoco permitiremos que te vayas de nuestro lado.

\- Cachorrito, resignate. - Susurro Salazar, llevándole al mundo del placer nuevamente

Bueno, puede que si se quedaba ahí consiguiera que el futuro cambiará… no era sólo porque deseaba seguir junto a esos hombres que hacían bailar su alma.


End file.
